First Snow
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Sam and Cas go looking for a missing Dean in the middle of the night and find that it started snow, and something interesting about the day. fem!sassy, one-shot


**Hello everyone! This is my first Supernatural fic, written for my lovely friend who doesn't have an account on this site. Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

First Snow

"Sam, Sam, wake up," Cas whispered, leaning over Sam and gently shaking her awake.

Sam blinked awake slowly, staring up into the deep blue eyes of her best, and craziest, friend aside from Dean. She sat up slowly, trying to adjust her eyes to the utter darkness of the windowless compound. "Cas, what is it? Why aren't you asleep? What time is it?" She glanced at the watch on her bedside table. It read 3:42 a.m. She groaned inwardly.

Cas' next words stopped her heart cold. "Dean isn't in bed. When I woke up, she wasn't there, and I couldn't find her. I don't think she's inside, but the door is locked and her gun is gone," she explained, worry shining in her eyes.

Sam shot to her feet, trying to ignore the little fact that Cas had been in Dean's bed… again. She couldn't really explain why, but it kind of miffed her that Cas went to Dean of all people for comfort from her constant nightmares… among other things. It really shouldn't have, she knew they had a bond, that they were close. Cas had dragged Dean out of hell and accidentally marked her after all, and they'd been through much more together than Sam and Cas. But still, the jealousy was there, simmering just beneath the surface.

"Go get your gun. Let's go find her," Sam instructed, grabbing her own weapon from under her pillow and checking the magazine. It was full. She hoped it still would be by the end of their search. She pulled on a jacket over her pajamas and slipped into her boots.

"I already have it," Cas said, patting the holster strapped to her thigh that Sam hadn't noticed before.

She hadn't pegged the small ex-angel as a thigh holster girl, but she had taken to them like kittens to crème. Then again, she hadn't pegged Dean for being gay, or herself for the matter. The correct term for Dean though, would probably have been bisexual.

"Let's go then," she said, heading out of the door. They crept down the halls, as quiet as teens sneaking out of the house through their bedroom windows. Sam kept her weapon out and up, peaking around corners and flashing it into deserted doorways.

Cas left her handgun holstered, preferring a wickedly sharp knife pressed against her forearm, ready to strike out at the slightest provocation. They'd trained her well over the past couple months. She was a fast learner. Frowning, she glanced up the stairs towards the door leading above ground, her eyebrows drawing together.

"What is it?" Sam whispered, glancing at the door surreptitiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I hear something," Cas murmured in reply, taking the first steps up before Sam spoke again.

"From inside?" Sam asked, staring around. That seemed the more logical question. She could only hear the quiet hum of electricity traveling through cables and the quiet pop of Cas' ankles as she climbed.

Cas shook her head, looking to Sam and then back up at the door. "It's coming from outside."

"Okay, we are in a cement building with a solid iron door, how can you possible hear anything that's outside?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows at the woman questioningly.

"I don't know," Cas mumbled, her eyes trained on the steel, her voice far away.

Sighing, Sam took the stairs two at a time, meeting Cas at the top. "I guess we should go check it out. Dean might be out there, freaking idiot."

"I think she is," Cas agreed, looking towards her, "Do you have your key?"

"Always," Sam said, dipping a hand down her shirt and pulled an old key free of her sports bra. It dangled from a thin chain, warm under her fingers.

Cas followed her movements closely, still staring at Sam's boobs even when Sam slipped the key back beneath her shirt. "Let's go then." Cas heaved the door open, letting in a blast of freezing air. A shiver raced up their spines as they stepped into the disturbingly cold night.

Listening closely, Sam tried to catch what Cas had been talking about, straining her ears for any semblance of singing. Still, there was nothing, just the gentle sigh of the wind through the trees. She could already feel her toes going numb with cold. How cold was it outside anyway? She pulled her coat around her form tighter.

"Cas, let's hurry up. It's too cold to be out here," Sam began, turning towards her companion before stopping, staring at the ex-angel.

Bathed in silvery moonlight, Cas stared up at the sky, her mouth open in wonder. Her long brown hair trailed down her back, brushing the small of her back. "Sam, Sam," she whispered, dropping her eyes to the shocked woman. A grin spread across her face. "It's so pretty."

'_Yes, you are_,' Sam thought. She shook her head in confusion, trying to remember exactly what Cas had just said to her. "What is?"

"That!" Cas said excitedly, pointing towards the sky, her eyes following her finger.

Sighing, her breath smoking in front of her, Sam glanced towards the sky. Snowflakes fluttered from far, far above, lighting on the ground already covered in snow, in trees with branches laden down with the white down, in their hair. Sam laughed, staring up at the sky. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had the chance to just watch the snow fall without having to worry about a monster or where their next case would be.

"What is it?" Cas asked, grabbing Sam's shoulder and staring up at her, a grin on her face.

"Haven't you ever seen snow before?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the ex-angel.

Cas scowled, narrowing her eyes. "Of course I've seen snow. I'm not three-years-old," she said irately, then her tone softened, "But I've never seen it from down here. It's more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

They were silent for a long moment, simply staring up at the sky. Sam had begun to feel the cold seeping through her jacket and was going to suggest that they head inside when she heard it. The singing. It was soft and slow, a familiar melody that she hadn't heard since she was five-years-old. She'd completely forgotten about it.

"There it is again," Cas whispered, her eyes going misty, "The singing. It's in another language. It's so sad. Sam, why is it sad?"

Sam was quiet for a long moment, just listening to the soft lyrics that filled her with so much sadness. "It's a French song from ages ago. It's sad because it is a song meant for promises and unwanted goodbyes, but those promises were broken many years ago. Before I was even a year old. Before I could even remember the face of the woman who first sang it to me."

Cas glanced to Sam, running her hand down the other's toned arm to intertwine their fingers. Her hand was warm and comforting as she squeezed. "Is it Dean?"

Without answering, Sam led Cas away from the compound and further into the woods, her gun hanging limply at her side. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes, and she had to force herself to swallow them down. There was no reason that she should be crying. Dean was just singing, simple as that. But it wasn't simple, nothing was ever simple with their trio. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, reminding her that, yes, indeed, she did still possess the capacity to feel.

They stumbled into a moonlit clearing powdered with a light dusting of snow. In the very center of the ring of trees, Dean sat cross-legged on the ground in her pajama pants and boots, her leather coat zipped up to her chin to hold in the warmth. Despite the below freezing temperature, she seemed perfectly warm, her breath floating above the collar of her jacket, just covering her mouth, in a visible cloud of white. She scrapped snow into a ball on the frozen ground with her bare hands. The tips of her fingers had long since turned a cherry red that was very similar to the color of her nose and cheeks. Gently, she picked up the ball she'd just made and stacked it on the top of two others.

Sam had to blink a number of times before she finally comprehended what she was seeing. Dean was surrounded by an army of tiny snowmen ready to go out into the world and wreak some havoc. She'd even equipped them with miniature knives and guns that she'd also managed to fashion out of snow.

The singing stopped abruptly as Dean glanced up. The corners of her eyes crinkled, a sure sign of her smile. "Hey bitch, guess what day it is?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously, a white cloud floating past her face. Wetness glistened at the corners of her eyes, but it was the only sign that the song she'd been singing had affected her.

Sam rolled her eyes, tromping towards her sister. "I don't know, December 21st?"

"Wrong," Dean sang, patting her newest snowman's head before equipping it with a small sword.

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Okay, jerk, I'll bite. What day is it?"

"Merry Christmas!" Dean shouted, her voice echoing off the distant mountains, as she threw her arms wide.

Sam gasped, staring at her sister with wide eyes. "Oh shit, is it really?" Now she knew why Dean had been singing, and obviously, crying. Apparently, their mother had sung the song close to or on Christmas Day, just for them. She was remembering their mother, a mother Sam never really got to know.

"As of probably four hours ago. Hope you two like your Christmas presents." Dean swung her arms over the tops of the snowmen.

Sam laughed, staring at the small army, trying once more not to cry. "You made us snowmen for Christmas?"

"Aren't they totally BA? We can set them up outside the doors. They can be like our bodyguards." She wiggled happily, dropping her hands on her hips. "I was going to get our lovely little ex-angel here a dildo so maybe she'd be able to relax a little and you a bunch of comics and shit, but we never had the time." She shrugged. "Too bad."

"Now I feel bad because I didn't do anything for you. I didn't even remember that it was Christmas. Sorry sis," Sam murmured, rubbing the back of her head. Beside her, Cas was looking more lost and colder than ever. Her teeth chattered loudly, her eyes flicking between the pair questioningly.

"Whatever," Dean said, waving away the comment, "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Sam said, glancing towards Cas. She frowned, watching the ex-angel for a long moment before it finally dawned on her that the ex-angel hadn't brought a jacket with her. "Jesus, Cas, you must be freezing," she said, stripping off her jacket and throwing it around the ex-angel's shoulders, quickly zipping it up.

"My boobs are cold," Cas explained, huddling within the jacket, "And I am very confused about this whole 'Christmas' thing you continue to talk about. What is it?"

"Cas, girl, why don't you just hug Sam? She's like a big moose. She generates heat faster than the heater in my room, which is saying something," Dean suggested, the mischievous glint returning to her eye. "So, Christmas is on the 25th of December when people give presents to the people that they love. For the religious folk, they also do that, but it's also a day to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ."

Cas turned to Sam, stretching her arms as far around her friend as they could possibly go, pressing her boobs just under Sam's boobs, as she started to say, "But Jesus Christ was born in-"

Dean cut her off before she could continue with the retort. "Just go with it, Cas. Don't think too much into it. Maybe Sam can explain to you later what the whole thing was. I sure as hell don't know at this point. Especially not with my brain fried by a combination of the cold and lack of sleep."

"That is so your own fault," Sam pointed out, dropping her chin on the top of Cas' head and wrapping her in a bear hug that engulfed her, trying hard not to think of Cas' boobs pressed against her body.

"Shut up," Dean spat, sticking her tongue out. "Well, I'm headed inside. It's cold as balls out here, and I've been outside far too long."

"Do you think there will be any Christmas specials on?" Sam asked.

"That's a dumbass question. There are going to be tons on," Dean said, dusting snow off of the back of her pajama pants.

Sam pursed her lips. "Do you think there will be a Doctor Who Christmas special on?"

Sighing loudly, Dean rolled her eyes. "I'll go check. Nerd." She started to tromp back through the snow, following Sam and Cas' footprints back towards the compound.

"Hey, Dean," Sam called, "How 'bout Cas and I make you apple pie as your Christmas present?"

Dean turned swiftly, a grin plastered on her face. "You've got a deal. Don't stay out here too long. I'll be waiting for my pie on the couch."

They watched silently as Dean disappeared into the woods and the softly falling snow before Sam finally spoke up. "I guess we should probably go in too. We're going to get frostbite otherwise."

Cas balled her fists in Sam's t-shirt, leaning as far back as she could manage, staring up at the sky. "Can we stay out just a bit longer? I want to watch the snow fall some more."

"Sure," Sam muttered, forcing herself not to look at the long strip of exposed flesh that was Cas' throat, but they kept snapping back. All she had to do was just lean forward and she could run her lips along the other woman's flesh. Shaking her head hard, Sam tried to dislodge the thoughts from her head.

"You could do it, you know," Cas suddenly said, snapping Sam back to reality. She pulled herself forward, watching Sam closely for her reaction.

Sam cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at the small female. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Touch me. Kiss me. I wouldn't mind," Cas murmured, looking back up at the sky. The moon made the snowflakes almost translucent against the dark sky.

"But… you and Dean…"

"We talked about it a long time ago. Neither of us would mind."

Sam closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. She couldn't believe that someone as innocent as Cas would suggest it. "It would still feel weird. I mean, you and my sister are doing it on a weekly basis. That would be just… so weird to think about."

Cas shrugged. "Then don't think about it," she murmured, inching her way up Sam's chest, circling her arms around her neck.

"Cas," Sam began, but the ex-angel cut her off with a well-placed kiss to her lips.

They melted into each other, pulling one another closer and closer until there was no more room left between them. Cas ran her fingers up into Sam's wavy brown her, tangling her fingers in the silky strands. When they finally pulled away, they were both panting and no longer freezing.

"Merry Christmas, Samantha. I hope you liked my gift," Cas whispered, her lips so close to Sam's that they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Sam grinned. "Great, now I have to get both you and Dean something."

"Don't think too hard about it," Cas advised, pulling Sam in for another kiss.

…..

"Damn," Dean called from the couch in front of the TV, drawing out the vowel as long as she could manage, "I can almost smell the hormones. Are y'all going to watch this Doctor Who Christmas special with me or run off to have steamy sex?" She grinned widely, raising an eyebrow as the pair tromped into the compound covered in snow from head to toe. "Or did you guys already do it? You were out there for a mighty long time."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam spat at her sister, grinning widely as she dropped down onto the opposite side of the couch.

"Bitch," Dean replied instantly, sticking out her tongue childishly.

Cas dropped down between the two, a soft smile on her face. "Merry Christmas," she said, leaning her head on Dean's shoulder and twining her fingers with Sam's.

"Merry Christmas," the sisters echoed, settling down for an episode of Doctor Who.

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. It was my first Supernatural fic, so I hope it didn't royally suck ovaries. Anyway, just a little reminder for all of you Doctor Who fans, that we have a Christmas special coming up! If you didn't already know that, but I'm sure you all did. By the way, this was a one-shot so obviously there won't be anything else to this.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years to you all!**


End file.
